Fire Lord's Daughter
by FairSOLDIERLover
Summary: Zuko's daughter is growing up fast and Zuko is trying to make sure she carries out his plans once he retires. Will she be able to deal with all the stress of becoming the Fire Lord? Or will she turn against her family and everything her father has worked so hard to build? Rated M for mature content. Zuko/Mai Sokka/Suki Aang/Katara
1. Chapter 1

Fire Lord's Daughter

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Capital City, Zuko sat in the dining hall with Iroh enjoying a cup of jasmine tea.

"The Avatar wants to have a reunion again, I honestly think that I need it." Zuko smiled as he watched the steam roll off his tea.

"You and Mai both need the break, plus it would not hurt if you shared the new bundle of joy with your friends." Iroh sipped his tea.

"I have told them, it isn't like I have kept them in the dark completely. The only reason they all have more kids than I do is because I have more work then they do." Zuko sips his tea looking at his uncle who just laughs at the Fire Lord.

"Toph has a child on the way and this will be her first and probably her last child. You will not be the only one with one kid." Iroh enjoyed the company of Toph many times and it wasn't rare for Toph to come to Capital City to just see Iroh and seek his wisdom.

"You and Toph have a special relationship Uncle, I think that she see's you as her father like I do." Zuko hadn't realized that he was kind of jealous of the Earth Bender.

"Zuko, everyone in the Gaang I see as my children, you will always hold a special place in my heart that the others will never touch." Iroh wrapped a arm around Zuko with a firm squeeze.

"Touching conversation." Mai's voice rang in the room, Zuko turned and smiled at her.

"Mai" He watched her as she cradled the newborn in her arms, Zuko was a little scared about his new daughter turning out like Azula. Mai had assured him many times that he wasn't like his father and their daughter was going to be just like him.

"Your daughter has been wanting you" Zuko took his daughter from Mai's arms and held her close. Mai hadn't gotten much sleep since their daughter had been born, it had been rough on Mai and she hadn't really recovered from it.

"Go get some sleep." Mai rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, he kisses the top of her head.

"I think that eating would be better for me right now, then I will go sleep." Mai smiles at Zuko and kisses his cheek before she heads to the kitchen to grab something small to eat. He watched her leave and gave a sigh, he looked down at the cooing little fire ball in his arms and smiled.

They named her Anali, and she was just like Iroh predicted, a strong Fire Bender like her father. Iroh came over and looked at his new niece, her eyes were bright gold and hair black as night he could see the fire burning behind her eyes wanting to be freed. She had so much to learn in 16 years, but if Zuko was able to learn as much as he did in such little time, Iroh knew that Anali would excel at all Fire Bending.

It wasn't long before Zuko, Mai, Anali and Iroh were on a ship heading to Ember Island where Aang decided would be a good place for the reunion this time. It was night fall and Zuko had gotten up again with Anali, he wasn't sure if the waves were keeping the little one up or if something else was. He walked around the ship humming a lullaby and rocked his little bundle trying to get her to go back to sleep, he was loosing sleep and he wanted to make sure Mai was okay.

"Zuko, I'll take care of her for a while, you have walked past my door 10 times in the past half hour. You need your sleep." Iroh took Anali from Zuko and shooed him back to his room, Zuko gave Iroh a worried but relieved smile and headed back to his chamber with Mai. As he walked away he could hear Iroh begin singing to the rather discomforted infant, he left the door open and slid back into bed with Mai.

"Is she alright?" Mai's groggy voice broke the silence as she cuddled closer to Zuko, she missed the warmth that he emitted when he left.

"Yes, she is fine. Go back to sleep." he kissed the top of her head and held her close, he hoped that maybe Katara could help her with whatever was causing Mai her discomfort. It wasn't long and Zuko fell fast asleep again with his head resting on Mai's, neither of them minding the closeness.

It seemed like a short nap before Zuko woke to the feel of the ship stopping, he hadn't given the orders to stop for anything unless they arrived at Ember Island. He noticed Mai had rolled out of his arms in the night and was now facing the wall, he got up slipped on his robe and headed up to the deck to see what was the cause of the sudden stop. He seen that the Gaang was heading up to the Royal Family house, a smile spread across his lips he headed back down to wake Mai and to make sure Iroh didn't need any help with anything.

Mai was awake and getting dressed in her beach attire when Zuko walked back in, she had a hand placed lightly on her lower stomach. Zuko did worry about Mai, her eyes didn't shine like they use to and she hardly ate anymore. Iroh walked by with a sleeping Anali in his arms, he to shared a look of concern for Mai's health.

"You both act like I am going to shatter into a million pieces. I will be fine, You two wouldn't look all that great if you had to carry a child for 9 months." Mai pushed past Zuko and took the sleeping bundle from Iroh, Zuko knew she didn't sleep well once again but her normal attitude was still there.

"Lets go so the servants can get our luggage" Zuko wrapped an arm around Mai and the two headed for the beach with Iroh close behind them. Zuko smiled as Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin raced around the island chasing each other, how Aang and Katara kept up with their kids was beyond him. They headed up to the beach house, Zuko wondered what everyone's expressions were going to be.

"Bumi! Tenz-Zuko! Mai! Baby! Baby?!" Katara's eyes doubled in size as she ran down to the Royals. "When did this happen? Mai are you feeling okay?" Katara had to many questions and Mai didn't feel like answering them now.

"This is Anali, she's only a couple days old." Mai pushed past Katara and continued towards the house. "If you wouldn't mind taking a look at her later, she's been having abdominal pain since she had Anali. I'm worried about her." Zuko shared a look of concern and a soft smile, Katara simply nodded and let Zuko catch up to Mai, who was probably getting surrounded by questions by now. Zuko was happy to see that everyone had abandoned the house and moved to the beach so Mai was swarm free, she sat on the couch and was feeding Anali before the Gaang came back to the house.

"Zuko can you get some sunscreen for her?" He nodded and dug in the baby bag that was just brought in and handed it to Mai. "I thought you were going to tell them about Anali before we came here?"

"I was but I wanted to see the shocked look on their face and its easier to answer questions all at once instead of writing the answers over and over again." he sat down next to her and watched as Mai applied the sunscreen so delicately to their daughter.

"I guess that makes since, I am sorry that I have been so moody lately." She gave him a small smile which he gladly returned.

"I don't mind, I will still love you no matter what."

"I see hot pants and his wife are here." Toph laughed but cut short. "I didn't know there was a little Zuko, or is it a little Mai?"

"Her name is Anali." Mai smiled as she looked at the, what she could assume, was a 8 month pregnant Toph who was chewing on a slice of bread. "How is your little bun in the oven?"

"Happy and healthy. You don't seem to be up to par Mai." Toph walked over and sat on the other couch in the living room.

"Its only been a couple of days since I had her Toph. I don't expect to be 100% for a few weeks." Mai wanted to laugh but nothing more than a content sigh came out.

"Understandable, and still Zuko drug you along." Toph shook her head as she finished off her bread.

"I didn't want to leave her home alone, plus Anali is a 3 person job." Zuko laughed as Iroh walked in and set down a tray of tea.

"I see you brought Iroh with you as well."

"It is good to see you again Toph, I see you are doing well." Iroh hands out the tea to those who are in the room.

"I am, sugar queen has been keeping me where ever she is. So I do apologize for not visiting you as often." Toph sips the tea she was given and smiles.

"That is fine, you shouldn't be traveling around in your condition anyway."

"Hey Zuko is here" Suki came out carrying her own child, Zuko estimated that he was about a year old if that.

"Hey Suki. I see Sokka got the son he always wanted." Zuko laughs, Anali coos sending a little fire ball in the air.

"Oh goody, now I have to make sure she doesn't burn me to a crisp." Mai hands Zuko their bundle of joy.

"Oh it won't be that bad, it could have been worse. Like Azula worse." Zuko cradles Anali in his arms as Suki joins the group in drinking tea.

"Please don't mention your sister, just her name makes me nauseous." Mai makes a disgusted face while she drinks her tea.

"Sokka is happy that we had a son, but he's a water bender not a normal kid." Suki shrugs and smiles.

"Oh poor Sokka, his son will be smarter than him." Toph pours herself another cup of tea.

"At least he will have a great Water Bending teacher as an Aunt." Zuko smiled at Suki who chuckled at Zuko's comment.

It wasn't long before Sokka came in to see where Suki was; he gave Zuko a hug and soon froze when he spotted Anali in Zuko's arms.

"Hey buddy, when did you finally have an heir?" Sokka smiled at the little girl who appeared to be having a ball playing with the fire that she created.

"Just a couple days ago, I thought that I would surprise everyone." He chuckled at his daughter, Iroh chuckles at something Toph had apparently said.

"Well consider me fully surprised. Good job buddy." Sokka sits down next to Suki and plays with his son.

"What is your son's name Suki?" Mai asked not really all that interested but she wanted to show she wasn't in the great amount of pain she really was in.

"We named him Kyo, and not because Katara's daughters name is Kya. It's short for Kyoshi." Suki didn't want to answer the 100 questions that normally followed the revealing of Kyo's name.

"I am sure that he will live up to the standards his name comes from." Mai tried to give a soft smile but pain over ruled her expression.

"Yeah, Mai are you okay? You look really uncomfortable." Suki hands Kyo over to Sokka and sits on the floor next to Mai.

"I think everything is just trying to go back to normal after having Anali" Mai wasn't lying, but she really wished that she felt better than she did at the moment.

"Are you going to let Katara take a look just to make sure, you shouldn't be in this much pain." Suki lightly rubbed Mai's leg that was closest to her.

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter since Zuko already signed me up with her." Mai gives Zuko a sort of mean look that held no actual threat. She was loosing her touch at the emotionless attitude she worked so hard to keep up.

"I only did that because I am worried about you; if I didn't love you I wouldn't be as worried as I am." Zuko did have worry in his face and he wasn't going to try to hide it, he didn't see a point to hide things from his friends.

"See there is a reason for everything, and we all are worried about you why do you think we ask?" Suki gives Mai a gentle but warm hug and returns to sitting next to Sokka who is totally wrapped up in Kyo.

"I guess I am just not use to people actually caring about me, old habits die hard I suppose." Mai smiles and lays back against the couch. Katara and Aang came into the house trying to wrangle their kids who were doing everything but behaving.

"Zuko, we will pay for everything that they break." Aang sighs but smiles at the Fire Lord.

"Don't worry about it, kids are kids and at lease they can't Fire Bend and burn down the place. Then I would make you pay for all the damages, not really." Zuko laughs causing Anali to coo and giggle. "Come sit I want you to meet some one officially." Aang raises an eyebrow and does as told while Katara takes seat next to Mai receiving a rather displeased look from the Fire Lady.

"What is it Zuk-" Aang was stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Anali in Zuko's arms.

"This is Anali, the future Fire Lord" Toph yawns and lays her hands over her belly.

"Honestly twinkle-toes you should have seen this coming from a mile away, I did. We all know that Zuko had to either produce an heir or pick someone from Capital City that would be worthy. Lets face it, there aren't that many Fire Nation citizens that like the way Zuko has things now." Everyone looks at Toph and her matter of fact statement that she didn't hold back anything on.

"That maybe true Toph, but I don't think it had to be said in that way" Aang gave her a questioning look knowing that she couldn't really see it.

"Toph I hope mother hood is as rough as it is on me" Mai, like Toph, didn't hold back what was on her mind. Zuko placed his hand on Mai's leg to keep her and Toph from tearing into each other like they have tried to in the past.

"No fighting guys, this is supposed to be a good vacation not one where we have to keep Mai and Toph from killing each other like last time." Aang rubbed his head not wanting to remember the horrible event, Zuko merely nodded with a sigh. Suki didn't want to be the one to break Mai and Toph up and she was a couple months along by that time and shouldn't have gotten in between the two.

There was a reason why Toph and Mai didn't get along and Zuko was the reason, Toph had a huge crush on Zuko and had for a while but Mai was always in the way even when she wasn't around. Toph tried the life changing field trip with Zuko, but he was more concerned with finding the disappearing Aang then he was to changing Toph's life. Even if the others weren't intentional. Zuko was loyal to Mai, and that was something that Toph loved about Zuko but it was still a problem for Toph. Toph wandered off taking the pot of tea with her, Iroh simply shook his head knowing the thoughts that Toph has had about his nephew.

"Why do you and Toph fight Mai?" Sokka asked as Suki took Kyo back.

"She isn't a good looser." Mai sighed as Katara went to trying to figure out what was causing Mai so much pain.

"How so? I don't understand" Suki sighed and turned to Sokka

"Toph has had the biggest crush on Zuko since he came to our side and Mai has always come first in Zuko's heart so Toph didn't get chosen. Sorry you were being spacey again dear and weren't catching up on the hints that have been dropped like rain" Zuko sits blinking unsure how to take the sudden awareness of his friend's attachment to him.

"Like I said, she isn't a good looser." Mai lightly rubs Zuko's leg and gives him a soft smile.

"I only see Toph as a friend, a little sister even, I had no idea she thought of me that way. I knew she was like madly in love with Sokka for the longest time." Iroh shakes his head

"Toph has been having a hard time and for the longest time she was afraid that she wasn't going to even have a boyfriend like every one else has. She feels like just because she is blind and doesn't hold back anything that is on her mind, honestly I see where she is coming from and I don't blame her." Iroh stood and went to the kitchen area to make more tea since Toph took the pot that he had made earlier, he wanted them to think about how arrogant they were being and how they were ignoring their friend. .

After the first night the rest of the week stay went smoother, Mai was thankful that Katara was about to stop her discomfort. The Gaang spent a good portion of their time at the beach, the kids enjoyed the ocean that licked at the sandy beach. Sokka made multiple attempts to make a sand sculpture of Suki but they were never all that great, but Suki loved them no matter what. Soon they were all heading back home to resume their lives and duties, they agreed to meet up again soon but the location was yet to be known.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The years passed and Anali was well into her Fire Bending training, Zuko took the time to teach her the way that he had learned from the Dragons. Mai was looking forward to her future retirement that she could spend the rest of her life with Zuko, she couldn't think of a better way to spend her life. As usual Zuko and Anali were training together, Mai was getting her daily spa treatment and the palace was completely quiet with no one wanting or needing the Fire Lord for anything.

Anali had grown to be a beautiful young girl, her hair, when not pulled up, hung just above her butt with bangs that framed her face. She reminded Zuko of May when they were little but she didn't have Mai's sarcastic attitude, Zuko figured that the attitude would follow the older Anali got but he would have to wait and see. Anali favored her throwing knives like her mother did but with her own twist, she covered the blades in flames as they left her hand which made her even more special to Zuko.

The next day, Aang came to talk to Zuko about the Republic City plan, he couldn't believe how grown up Anali had become over the years. She was almost a teenager and would soon continue Zuko's goal for peace and the healing of the scars the Fire Nation created on the other Nations.

"Avatar Aang" Anali chimed in breaking Aang from his thoughts; she bowed to him receiving one in return from the Avatar. "Father is in the training room, would you like to join us?" She smiled and tipped her head.

"That sounds like a good idea, I need to brush up on my Fire Bending." Aang places a soft hand on the young girls shoulder and smiles at her. Anali squeals and runs back to the training room.

"He's coming!" Anali's voice rang through the halls of the palace as she alerted Zuko of their guest.

"Anali! Inside Voice!" Mai's head poked out of a room to scold her daughter but there was no one around except the Avatar. "Oh, hello Aang." She smiled one of her rare smiles before disappearing into the room once again. She was a strange woman but Zuko loved her and Aang didn't think she was all that bad of a person on the inside. He walked down the hall towards the flashing light from the Fire Bending, Aang didn't think that it would be that hard to find two Fire Benders but what he was most concerned with was burning the room down. Maybe Zuko had the room fire proofed? He poked his head into the room to see the young Fire Bender pinning the Fire Lord to the ground.

"Looks like she got ya, sensei." Aang laughed as Zuko tried to look over his daughter and to the Avatar.

"Don't think I can't get you too Aang" Zuko sent a fire ball towards Aang

"Hey watch it!" Aang sent a fire ball back at the Fire Lord only to have Anali deflect it and send a stronger one back at him. He quickly used water to extinguish the flames. "She's stronger than you are Zuko"

"Na, I just go easy on her. She only thinks she is stronger." Zuko laughed at the evil look he received from his daughter, he pulled her into his lap and held her close causing her to giggle and share the love back.

"You really are a good father Zuko, I had my doubts but" Zuko sent a flame his way causing the Avatar to jump out of the way.

"I have doubts about your fathering skills Avatar; your children run a muck with no control." Aang noticed that Zuko picked up Mai's sarcastic comebacks rather quickly.

"You two sound like brothers. It scares me, Anali its time to eat dear." Mai shook her head at the two boys while she and Anali headed to the dining area to eat the lunch they were prepared.

"Talk over lunch?" Zuko stood and gestured towards the door.

"Sounds good, I'm starved." Aang rubbed his stomach and laughed.

"It's a good thing the cooks know you are here and don't mind catering to your 'anti-meat' diet." Zuko laughed and gave Aang a gentle hit on the back as they exited the training room.

"Only you have a problem with my diet"

"Sokka is a meat guy, Katara use to eat meat, Suki eats meat but rarely, all Fire Benders are meat eaters" Zuko laughed as he listed off people that they knew that ate meat.

"Okay, ass, you made your point." Aang rolled his eyes as he sat at the table close to the end where Zuko resided. The girls hadn't begun eating since they were waiting for the boys to come and join them. The servants set the food down in front of everyone and then left, the girls ate in silence as the boys talked about the future arrangements to start building Republic City.

Anali listened closely to everything that was being discussed since one day she was going to have to deal with these types of conversations; Zuko often let her sit in on meetings with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes as long as she didn't speak unless the room was quiet so she could add her two cents. Anali never had much to say about the matters that were going on as she was just learning about them and everything that has happened in the past 100 years.

"So when are we going to have another reunion?" Zuko asked while he walked Aang out to Appa who was being fed by the Children of the Fire Nation.

"OH Who is that!?" Anali ran over to the flying bison

"That's Appa, my flying bison" Aang and Zuko walked down to Appa who was enjoying the attention that he was receiving, as if he didn't get enough from home.

"Oh! Daddy can I please have a ride?" Anali gave Zuko that puppy dog look which usually was only needed when she wanted something really bad.

"Don't look at me, ask Aang." Zuko chuckled at his daughter who started giving Aang the puppy dog look.

"Aang, can I please have a ride on Appa?" Aang had to admit she was absolutely adorable when she wanted to be, he wasn't sure which side of the family she got this from.

"Yeah, just a quick one then I have to be on my way back home so that I can take care of my own kids." Aang gave Anali a boost onto Appa's saddle and joined her shortly after.

"Don't kill my only Heir Aang, or I will kill your Air Bending children" Zuko thought that a warning would be a good idea since Mai had just walked out to give Aang her farewell.

"Zuko, are you going to let him take our daughter on a ride?" Mai wrapped her arms around his and waved to her excited daughter.

"Hi mommy!" Anali held tight to the saddle so she wouldn't fall off.

"She begged and I told Aang if he hurt her I would hurt his kids" Zuko smiled at Mai

"That would be a good thing Zuko." Mai rolled her eyes at her love

"Appa yip yip!" Appa lifted off the ground receiving a squeal from Anali. Zuko shook his head, he never really enjoyed the many hours he had to spend on the bison's back. Most of the time it was with out his saddle, Zuko shivered at the thought of all the places Appa's hair had ventured into. Mai gave Zuko a questionable look wanting him to explain his shiver.

"Awful memory" Mai was still questioning his answer but shrugged it off and walked back into the palace with her love close beside her. They could still see Aang who wasn't traveling very far away from the palace, and would soon be landing with their daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The day had come for another vacation to meet up with the Gaang, and they Royal family was heading to the newly built Republic City. It wasn't open to the public quite yet only because there was a few things that still needed to be finished, the statues of Aang and Zuko were almost completed and they were one of the hardest things to accomplish. Mai was excited to see the new city, being able to see the thing that had been taking Zuko away so often was almost a sense of accomplishment.

Anali sat in the air balloon they were traveling in playing with one of her favorite dolls, Zuko smiled at his daughter who looked bored out of her mind and wanted nothing more to be off of this and doing productive things.

"Anali, come here I want to show you something" He stood close to the flame that was controlling their height. Anali stood setting her doll down where she was sitting and joined her father.

"Yes daddy?" She tipped her head wondering what he wanted to show her. Zuko opened the door to the flaming coals and shot a good steady stream of fire at the coals lifting them higher in the air.

"Want to try?" He could tell that by her eyes she had suddenly become interested in the simple balloon.

"Yes please!" Zuko stood off to the side and let his daughter 'take the wheel,' he made the balloon descend to give Anali more room to play. She stared into the furnace watching the flame lick the coals then move up unto the balloon to keep it at the same height, she blew a gentle flame onto the coals and felt the balloon ascend slightly causing her to giggle with joy.

"We are going to be the strangest sight in the sky, a Fire Nation air balloon bobbing up and down. I have a feeling we wont be traveling this way back home, or at least I hope we don't." Mai held onto the side of the basket and looked over at the two fire benders who were having a bit too much fun.

"Of course not dear, this is just for a little while." Zuko gave her a soft smile then returned to watching his daughter. Mai sighed and looked ahead at where they were heading, all she seen was clouds, clouds, and suddenly tree tops.

"Trees!" Mai looked back at Zuko more than worried causing him to shoot a strong blast of fire into the furnace causing them to shoot straight into the air a little too fast for Mai's liking but at least the tip of the tree wasn't in hitting range. "Never go that low again"

"Agreed. Sorry about that." Zuko smiled while Anali giggled and went to sit by her mother. Mai hugged her daughter, she had a short motherly adrenaline rush and she was happy that none of them were hurt.

They soon landed in Republic City and appeared to be the first ones to arrive, Zuko gave a quick tour while they headed to the hotel they would all be staying in. Anali stopped in front of the Metal Bending Academy and looked at the tall statue of Toph.

"Who is that?" Zuko and Mai stopped and looked at the statue of Toph.

"That is the greatest Earth Bender in the world and the creator of the Metal Bending Academy we just passed, her name is Toph Beifong." Zuko smiled as he watched his daughter as she rolled the new information around in her head. "I think she has a child that is just a couple months younger than you." Anali simply hummed a content noise and caught up with her parents, she wasn't sure what she thought of the Earth Bender and would have to asses her herself.

They arrived at the hotel and placed their things in their rooms and then headed out to go to the near by park to enjoy the sunshine. Mai sat on the bench under a nearby tree and watched Zuko and Anali play and shoot fire at each other. Mai enjoyed the grass that tickled her feet, there wasn't much grass by the palace and what was she grew up playing in. She looked over in the direction they had come from to see Suki and Sokka walking over with Kyo who seemed slightly unsure of the two Fire Benders. Mai waved Suki over to her, Suki ran up and hugged Mai in a warm embrace.

"Mai! It's so good to see you again" Suki sat next to Mai

"It has been too long. How have you been Suki" Mai smiled at her long time friend, they had shared many letters with each other talking about how the kids were growing, silly husband habits, and other random stuff.

"Good, the trip was long. This place is so beautiful, Zuko and Aang out did themselves." Suki smiled but the travel was apparent on her face.

"I hear you, we almost hit a tree with the air balloon while Zuko was letting Anali play with the furnace." Mai gave a sigh and wiggled her toes in the grass again, she really hated flying ground travel or traveling by boat were her preference.

"That sounds horrible! I'm glade that you guys made it here in one piece." Suki looked over to the two oblivious Fire Benders. "Anali has gotten so big, and so beautiful."

"She has, Kyo has turned into a very handsome young man." Mai watched as Kyo was watching Anali and Zuko so intently, she also noticed how he was mostly focused on Anali.

"Yes he has, Katara has been giving him Water Bending lessons every time we visit her" Suki smiles also noticing what Mai's attention was on. She shook her head and laughed.

"Looks like someone has a crush" Mai rolls her eyes "At least they aren't remotely related."

"That is very true. And you have to love the hormones of kids at that age." Suki giggles

"So true, it was so hard to keep my hands off of Zuko." Mai's voice was just above a whisper, Zuko and Anali had stopped and were watching as Mai and Suki started giggling up a storm.

"I haven't seen mom so happy since… well I don't think I have ever seen her this un mom like." Anali tilted her head at her mothers strange behavior, completely ignoring the strange boy's staring at her.

"Hey Buddy!" Sokka walked over and patted Zuko on the back popping him out of his daze

"Hey Sokka! What have you been up to?" Zuko returned the pat with one hand and placed his other hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Not much, just you know trying to rid the world of evil." Zuko and Sokka laughed.

"I think that's Aang's job Sokka"

"Hey, I helped in all of the whole world saving stuff." Sokka playfully hit the Fire Lord

"What ever you say boomerang guy." Sokka stood proud at his name, and smiled receiving a eye roll from Zuko along with a shove. "Your son seems to have taken an interest in daughter."

"She is a beautiful young woman, I honestly don't blame him." Zuko gave Sokka a questioning look, wondering why he was looking at his daughter.

"Watch your words carefully Sokka." Sokka chuckled and gave a wide smile at Zuko.

"Zuko no killing Sokka, no matter how stupid he is" Katara's voice broke through the thick tension in the air. "Oh Anali looks so grown up." Anali smiles and nods her thanks to Katara then hides her face next to Zuko. He raised an eyebrow at his daughter, it was very unlike her to be so quiet.

"Where is your herd of children Katara?" Zuko walked over to give his old friend a hug.

"Aang took them with him to go and pick up Toph and Lin" Katara returned the Fire Benders welcoming hug.

"Lin? Lin Beifong. Interesting name." Zuko turned to look at his daughter who was still glued to his hip, but was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Hmm." Was all Anali said before she left Zuko's side and sat with her mother and played with her doll.

"Is she okay? I expected her to be more, interested in meeting new people" Katara watched the little girl

"She has changed since Uncle died last year. She has a weird way to coup with death." Zuko shrugged and was soon hugged by the Water Tribe kids.

"Uncle will always be remembered, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Katara gave Zuko a loving smile.

"Buddy that is rough news" Sokka gave Zuko another hug, Zuko quickly returned the hug and lightly shoved Sokka off of him. Suki watched as Sokka and Katara embraced Zuko and appeared to grieve with him, and she wondered why they did such a thing.

"Mai, why are Sokka and Katara embracing Zuko?" She turned back to her friend who had also noticed.

"I think Zuko just told them about Iroh." Mai didn't want to go into great detail with her daughter so close by.

"What happened?" Suki wasn't catching on

"Anali dear, go get some ice cream with dad." Mai shooed the girl who did as told, once Anali was out of ear shot Mai turned to Suki. "Iroh died last year on Anali's birthday. Anali hasn't been the same since and I fear that she may be blaming herself for his death even though he was just too old. The Palace hasn't been as happy since he has left us but I do try to help them grieve, and Zuko has for the most part and that's just because he has other duties to do. Anali just doesn't seem to want to get over it no matter how much we try to get her too… and with her birthday this week it will be hard to get her to move on." Suki was saddened by the loss of Iroh but who wouldn't be, now they would have to break the news to Toph who was almost as close to Iroh and Zuko was. Well this was a reunion that no one really wanted.

It wasn't long till Toph, Lin, Aang, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin came to the park, Mai and Suki left the bench to interact with everyone. Zuko and Anali came back with their ice cream and stand by Suki and Mai, Anali looks at all of the new kids her eyes stopping on the young Earth Bender who seemed as stuck up as her blind mother. Anali wanted to knock Lin off her high horse, but she noticed a certain Air Bender who was staring a rather disapproving glare at the young Princess. She wasn't quite sure how to take the tension that was building between the two young benders.

**A/N: Hmm looks like Anali has a little bit of a mean side, but hopefully Zuko will knock it out of her or she will learn to make friends. Dundundun**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anali found out that night that she would be sharing her room with the Earth Bender, she gave an aggravated sigh and moved Lin's stuff by the window and got herself ready for bed in her silk bed robe. Lin came in about 10 minutes later disturbing Anali who had just began to relax. Oh this was not going to become a habit.

"You're late" Anali stated when Lin passed the end of her bed.

"There isn't a set bed time." Lin didn't bat an eye at the Princess "Therefore I cannot be late"

"Well if you are going to be residing with me there WILL be a bed time." Lin got herself ready for bed causing more irritation for the Princess.

"Chill out hot shot" Lin smirked at Anali seeing the flames suddenly burn in her eyes from the new nickname.

"oooohh" Anali jumped out of bed and ran to the room Mai and Zuko were suppose to reside in and she hoped that they were there. She knocked on their door and soon heard them laughing down stairs so she turned to the nearest bedroom that wasn't her own or the Air Benders and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Kyo rubbed his eyes of the sleep he was abruptly awaken from.

"Kyo do you mind if I bunk with you tonight till I an arrange other sleeping arrangements?" She smiles gently noticing that she had to disrupted someone's sleep.

"Um.. Yeah come on in." Kyo opened the door further and stepped aside to let Anali in.

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she walked to the spare bed that appeared to be in every room. Kyo stood at the door and blinked before coning out of his shock and crawled back into bed.

"Sleep well Anali." Anali went to answer but found the young Water Bender passed out she smiled and crawled into the spare bed and waited for sleep to wash over her again. She looked over at the boy noticing that he was kind of cute even when he is completely passed out and drooling. She giggled to herself and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke from the sunlight stream covering her eyes, when she sat up in bed and noticed the Water Bender was still asleep so she got up quietly and went back to her room where she grabbed her clothes for the day and took a shower. When she exited the bathroom she seen that the Earth Bender was still asleep in the bat cave she created last night, Anali turned on the lights and stood in front of the floor length mirror and began to pull her hair up into its traditional top knot along with her Crown Princess headpiece.

Anali smiled as the Earth Bender protested as she left the room leaving the light on, she trotted down to the lobby to enjoy the breakfast that was made for her. Zuko and Mai were already there and eating while having small talk with each other, Zuko looked at his daughter curiously as she sat down and ate in happy manner. He noted that she wore her headpiece that he could rarely get her to wear at the Palace.

"Morning dear, you look…. Evilly pleased" he raised an eye brow at her while Mai also gave her daughter a questioning look.

"Oh just a little simple revenge on my roommate, by the way can I switch rooms I can't stand Lin and she's unreasonable." Anali took a bite of her fire flakes and looked at her parents who were still mystified by their daughter.

"Um yeah, you can move into one of the other empty rooms if she is bugging you that much." Mai and Zuko share a look of equal confusion before returning to their own bowl of fire flakes.

"Thank you" Anali smiles, finishes her fire flakes and goes back upstairs to arrange the new sleeping arrangement after finding a key to a new room. When she returned to her room she noticed that the Earth Bender had turned off the lights again and had gone back to sleep, she grabbed Lin's belonging and moved then into a new room that was connected to the Air Benders room. Kyo heard the commotion and walked out to see what was going on to see Anali dragging Lin out of a room.

"Anali what are you doing?" Kyo walked over to her.

"Would you mind helping me move her to her room and out of mine. Hence why I was in your room last night." Anali gave him a sweet smile

"Awe I was hoping we could do that again." he chuckles "Alright lead the way captain" he picked up Lin's feet and followed Anali into the room. Once they dropped off the Earth Bender they exited and headed back down to the lobby.

"You know we can have sleep over's without the help of a evil roommate." She smiles at the boy as they walk

"Yeah but its not as fun if your not pounding on my door waking me up" Kyo smiled back at her causing Anali to giggle. Suki caught up with the two young benders and caught part of their conversation and simply shook her head knowing that they didn't know what they shouldn't know for a while.


End file.
